A number of prior art devices are known in which a sound output is obtainable by igniting apparatus generally similar to rocket engine combustion chambers thus to give an explosive output. In most cases, these devices emit only a single sound and are not operable in musically timed or synchronous relationship to other musical instruments. One system of this type is shown and described in R. J. Marotta U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,736 issued on Dec. 15, 1959 for "Pest Control Device". A similar device used to emit a single loud sound to repel birds, animals or pests is shown and described in R. M. Lewis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,394 issued Nov. 19, 1968 for "Photocell Controlled Pest, Bird, and Animal Chaser". In that system again the actuation of the device is controlled by a photocell with a single activation of the combustion chamber resulting.
A still further sound emitting device also not of a musical type is shown in F. M. Lindley U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,304 issued on Dec. 3, 1963 for "Pest Control Device".